


Spilling Your Guts

by orphan_account



Series: Bloodbath [2]
Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Soldier Violet, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The only thing that mattered was your enemy’s loss, and Violet was a survivor. She wouldn’t allow herself to die here.
Series: Bloodbath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804516
Kudos: 15





	Spilling Your Guts

More and more bodies piled up. 

More and more blood spilled.

Violet noticed it when she ran from one enemy soldier to the other. 

The grass wasn’t a silky green anymore, but a disgusting, filthy dark red. Her boots made a wet sound when she hit the ground, coated in the red liquid that only mushed the grass more and more.

The screams rang in her ears, every time a soldier got punched, kicked or shot.

It floated together like the mess it was. She was used to it now, but it still took her attention at times.

Her knee connected with an older man’s stomach. He fell, and she put her gun to his head.

Blood splattered, and he died on the spot.

She stood for a moment, looking at the corpse. It would be forgotten probably, just another soldier.

Just another ant in this messed up war.

She sighed, looking for the Major, she couldn’t see him. She stared blankly out over the blood covered field, the image of fire, death and screams adding up into the pile of memories about the wars.

It was pitiful, the people that didn’t possess the strength to continue fighting. She wasn’t one of them, she would survive, for Major Gilbert.


End file.
